


Issues

by vipertooths



Series: HP: Draco/Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipertooths/pseuds/vipertooths
Summary: Pansy doesn't know what's wrong with boys, really. Draco clearly fancies Potter but goes out of his way to make a menace of himself. And she’d say that it was just a wire crossed in Draco’s brain, but she has the strong feeling that as much as Potter snaps back, he’s in the same boat that Draco is.AKAThe love/hate relationship that is Draco and Harry, as seen from the eyes of an increasingly exasperated Pansy Parkinson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of snippets in The Day and Life of Pansy Parkinson, chronicling Harry and Draco's push and pull relationship. I have no plans about where this is going or anything, just wanted to try something new (outsider POV) and this is where I ended up. 
> 
> Mostly just humor and fluff and the boys being boobs.

Pansy doesn't know what's wrong with boys, really. Draco clearly fancies Potter (and she’s long gotten over the bitterness that used to follow that thought) but goes out of his way to make a menace of himself. And she’d say that it was just a wire crossed in Draco’s brain, but she has the strong feeling that as much as Potter snaps back, he’s in the same boat that Draco is. It’s like an intense version of pulling pigtails and it’s getting quite ridiculous. She’s not sure how much longer she’ll be able to take it and wonders if it might go on for the rest of their days.

She ponders this terrifying idea as she sits in the Eighth Year common room, Draco playing his wizard wireless obnoxiously loud, undoubtedly in hopes to drive Potter off his rocker. It works, of course.

"You know I'm trying to study,"  
Potter grounds out, low enough that you might've missed it if you weren't waiting for him to say something.

Draco sprawls out casually where he sits, a smirk on his face. “This is a public area, Potty. Go to your room if you want quiet.”

“People are sleeping in there and I don't feel like doing my work on a bed by wandlight.”

“Then you shouldn't have waited until midnight to get it done.”

Potter huffs, but goes otherwise silent for awhile. Pansy thinks he might give up and go to sleep or perhaps ring Draco’s neck, but instead he drops his quill on the table and makes his way to the loveseat that her and Draco are sitting on. Her eyebrows climb her forehead when he nearly plops directly onto Draco’s lap in attempts at sitting, leaving the three of them packed against each other like sardines.

“What in the hells are you _doing_?” Draco asks, mostly confused and partly panicked.

“Sitting,” Potter answers, a picture of indifference. “Why not, since I can't get any studying done?”

“Do you need new glasses, Potter? There are plenty of other places to sit aside from _on top of me_.”

Potter smiles like the cat that got the cream and Pansy suspects that Draco, the poor sap, has walked right into a trap.

“Sure, but maybe I _like_ being on top of you.”

Draco flounders, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, and Potter looks as if he might burst into laughter. Pansy may as well not be there at all and glares at the both of them (not that they notice).

“I’m going to bed,” Draco finally settles on, unwedging himself from the middle of the loveseat and standing. Potter watches him go, then spells off the wireless and returns to his work. Pansy rolls her eyes so hard that it's a miracle she doesn't glimpse her own brain and decides to retire herself. Merlin knows one needs every second of sleep one can get when they have to deal with this buffoonery on a daily.


	2. Chapter 2

“This was a terrible idea.”

“I second Draco.”

“Nobody told you lot to tag along.”

“We were _not_ tagging along. We just happened to be going the same direction.”

“At this time of night? Bloody likely!”

Pansy considers sticking Weasley in the eye with her wand, but thinks better of it and clenches her teeth together instead.

“There’s really no point in arguing,” Potter says. “We’re all stuck in here together and we won't be leaving anytime soon.”

“And whose fault is that?” Draco asks, crossing his arms with a scowl.

“Well, I wouldn't have had to herd us in here if you hadn't drawn attention to us by starting an argument in the middle of the hallway.”

“ _I_ started an argument? You were the one that started interrogating us on what we were doing, like you had any right to know.”

“Alright!” Granger barks. “This isn't helping anything. If Harry says that the door won't reopen until six, then we’ll be stuck here for five more hours. Would you rather spend that time peacefully or would you rather spend it hexing each other to bits?”

Weasley looks as if he might answer with the latter until Granger gives him a deadly glare and he leans against the wall to sulk.

She nods and conjures three pillows, handing one to Weasley and Potter before sitting down with her own. Pansy doesn't miss the silent snub, and Draco doesn't seem to either, judging by his frown. Before either of them can conjure their own pillow, Potter does it instead, passing them over silently before dropping to the ground unceremoniously.

She stares dumbly at the pillow for a second before glancing over to Draco, who’s doing the same. It snaps her out of the moment and she elbows him surreptitiously.

When they’re all seated, the situation quickly delves into Awkward Silence territory. She's prepared for many a situation, but being crammed into a small and dark hidden room with the savior, his sidekicks, and Draco for several hours was not among them.

It’s Potter who eventually breaks the quiet. “If you were a season, which would you be?”

Pansy stares at him, dumbfounded. This was the kind of rubbish flying around his head? It's no wonder he struggled with his studies.

“I'd be autumn,” Weasley says, as if that was a totally normal question. It strikes her suddenly that it could be for them. For as long as she’s known them, she's never really _known_ them.

“I think I would be spring,” Granger offers. “Spring always seems so full of possibility.”

Pansy glances over to Draco to confirm that she isn't the only one who finds the question strange. Instead of some form of agreement, Draco surprises her further by answering it himself.

“Winter, I suppose.”

Potter looks over with a small furrow between his brows. “Me too.”

“If you were a fruit, which would you be?” Granger asks, far too loud for the small space, like she's trying to vocally dispel the little moment that Draco and Potter are having. She’d probably have a better chance at befriending a Vipertooth than getting those two to stop looking at each other like … like … Pansy doesn't quite know, really, but it’s like _something_ , and it's obvious, and she wishes she didn't have to be subjected to it all the time because it was _tiring_.

“-and they’re a great brain food,” Granger finishes, and Pansy realizes she hadn't even caught which fruit she’d chosen. Not that she cares.

“A _dragonfruit_ ,” Weasley says enthusiastically.

Potter shakes his head and gives his friend a lopsided smile. “Did you pick that just because it sounds cool?”

“Maybe.”

“If anyone here was a dragonfruit, it’d be Draco.”

Weasley’s mouth drops in shock. “How come _he_ gets the cool fruit?”

Draco’s eyebrow twitches; it's clear he has something to say to that, but he doesn't say it. He keeps his eyes trained on Potter, waiting for a response.

Potter holds up a finger with each reason he lists. “One, he’s named after a dragon. Two, dragons are like giant, fire-breathing snakes who grew legs, and he’s a Slytherin. Three, they've got thorns.”

Draco leans forward slightly. “Then you're a cherimoya.” He summons one and holds it between them. It looks familiar, but Pansy can't quite place it.

Potter purses his lips as he inspects it. “Looks kind of ugly.”

The comment draws a smirk from Draco, who finally leans back. “Its seeds are poisonous.”

Potter rolls his eyes, but he doesn't look particularly put out. “So I'm ugly and poisonous. Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Pansy stares at her nail beds blankly and drowns out the rest of the conversation. It’s going to be a long night.

+

It takes Pansy a full minute to understand where she is and what she’s seeing when she wakes. Instead of sunlight and her comfortable bed, she’s greeted in the morning to a hard floor and enchanted candles casting muted light across several sleeping bodies.

Granger and Weasley are tucked together, not unexpectedly, Granger’s back against Weasley’s chest, her hair obscuring his face.

What does take Pansy off guard is how Draco and Potter have somehow managed to move around her toward each other during the night. Draco is on his stomach, one arm wrapped around his pillow and the other outstretched and cushioning the head of Potter, who’s lying with his feet near his friends. There is so little space between their faces that it’s a miracle neither has woken from simply being breathed on.

She wonders what time it is, whether they can leave yet, but without the sun it’s hard to gauge. She wonders if she even wants to leave; she’s sure sleeping on the ground has given her aches and pains all over and she doesn't want to move to find out.

As she’s contemplating a course of action, she sees Draco’s eyes open. He blinks at the face in front of him too many times to count, as if he’s not sure if he’s still dreaming or not. The hand sticking out from under his pillow twitches toward Potter slightly, then stops. Pansy watches him curiously, taking in his sleep softened features and heavy eyes. It’s probably rude to not make it known that she’s awake as well, but there’s just something about the scene she doesn't want to look away from. It takes her a moment to realize that Draco looks _sad_ , and an answering pain squeezes her heart. As big of an arse as he could be, Draco is probably the only person she could truly call a friend, call someone she likes.

She slits her eyes and begins to shift, as if she’s waking up. Draco yanks his arm out from under Potter’s head quickly, causing it to bang on the floor and startle Potter awake. He sits up quickly, patting around on the floor for his wand for a second before calming down. He rubs his eyes and takes a deep breath, then stares around the room more slowly. Draco has curled in on himself and shut his eyes. It makes Pansy smile that they both pretended to go back to sleep.

Potter stares at Draco’s face for a few seconds before turning his eyes on Pansy. She pushes off the floor and cracks every bone she’s able to. Definitely some aches and pains.

“Can we leave now?”

Potter shrugs and stands up to try the door. It opens easily. “Guess so.”

He wakes the rest of the room and everyone gets up with various grunts and groans and pops. Draco slips out first, not bothering to wait for her, and she trails after him quietly.

It might be her imagination, but Potter looked sad when he was watching Draco too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody knows where i'm going with this, least of all me

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, a kudos or comment would be great! I also have another drarry fic in the works right now that's almost finished. It was inspired by some songs and it's placed firmly in the Explicit category of fics. It's basically casual sex that catches feelings. Keep a look out if that interests you. It's called War of Hearts. *insert eye emoji here*
> 
> As always, feel free to talk to me on Tumblr!
> 
> Main: [trashkinq](Http://trashkinq.tumblr.com/)  
> HP: [viperteeth](Http://viperteeth.tumblr.com/) (New!)


End file.
